


Inseparable

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader - Freeform, Cas/Reader angst, Cas/Reader fluff, Castiel's Wings, Castiel/Reader angst, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, F/M, cas/you - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: Angst! Haha. This one is different... Also, I gave up on summaries so you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy!





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Angst! Haha. This one is different... Also, I gave up on summaries so you'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy!

You knew how hard it was for Castiel to forget about certain things. He was your boyfriend for heaven’s sake. You knew everything about him. You felt like it was your job to comfort him and to love him because he didn’t have enough love for himself.

He had told you that he only had enough love for you, and not for him. It broke your heart, but you just held him as he cried and sang to him after his sobbing had slowed. That's all you could do.

It was early in the morning and you were drinking your morning coffee that you had to have or else you would pass out while walking when Cas walked in. He never slept, because angels don’t sleep, but he enjoyed laying down beside you and holding you as you slept. Then, early in the morning when you would get up, he would stay in his place, just thinking about everything.

You didn’t mind, he needed time and space, and you respected that. Sometimes you needed time and space too, and he respected you, so you returned the favor.

He would get up a few minutes after you to give you company because sometimes no one else in the bunker was awake at the time. He would kiss your forehead every day as he entered and tell you how much he loves you. It was an everyday tradition.

But, this time it was different.

He walked right past you without saying a word as he headed towards the coffee pot. You thought that maybe he was just tired that day. But angels don’t get tired.

You turned to face him with a concerned look on your face. It wasn’t that you cared about the tradition. You were worried about Cas. Something was wrong.

“Cas, baby?” You asked as he poured coffee into a mug.

“Hmm?” He responded, which worried you. He always answered with a word. That was not a word.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He said stubbornly and that was it for you.

You stood up and walked over to him. You cupped his face with both hands and stared at him with a serious but worried look. His face was blank but you could tell, somewhere behind the mask, that he was upset about something.

“No, you’re not.” You paused. “Talk to me.”

He sighed and pulled your hands off of him and grabbed your left hand, entwining your fingers together. He pulled you with him as he walked back to the room you shared with him. He placed you on the bed and sat beside you.

You sat quietly as you waited for him to tell you what was wrong. It wasn't like him to act like that and you were worried.

“My, uh… Do you remember when the angels fell from heaven and broke their wings? Including me?”

You nodded vigorously, anxious about what he was about to say.

“Well, most of the angels have gotten used to their broken wings, but I have not.”

You tilted your head, much like he does, and furrowed your eyebrows. What was he trying to say?

“They hurt. And they have hurt the entire time. But today, it’s the worst and I don’t know why.” He explained and your expression changed to sadness. “Every time I move, it hurts, and I was trying to prevent it from happening by barely moving, so I skipped our daily kisses and telling you how much I love you.”

You looked down, contemplating what to do next. “What can I do to help?” You asked as you lifted your head.

“Not much.” He looked away as he fidgeted his hands in his lap.

“Can’t I, like, help you groom them or whatever you do?” You asked but he shook his head. “Why not?” You asked softly and he sighed.

“I don’t want you to.”

“What? Why?”

“Because they’re hideous.” He said, ashamed as he kept his gaze on the wall. Why couldn’t he have acted more normal so that this wouldn’t have happened?

“What? Of course not. They’re pretty, Cas. Everything about you is beautiful.” You said as you lifted your left hand up to his face to turn his head towards you.

He smiled shyly and looked down. “Thank you, but I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“Castiel.” You said sternly and the sound of your tone and the usage of his full name caused his head to snap up to look at you. “Don’t you ever say anything like that ever again. You’re beautiful and I know that your wings are beautiful too, even if they are broken.”

“But you’ve never seen them.”

“That doesn’t matter because I believe that absolutely everything about you is beautiful. Everything.” You said and he looked at you with tears in his eyes.

“Thank you.” He said as a tear slid down his cheek. You wiped it away and kissed his forehead.

“You’re welcome, my love.” You smiled and stroked his cheek with your thumb. “Now, will you please let me help you with your wings?”

He nodded and stood up as he shrugged his trench coat and suit jacket off and onto the floor. He untied his tie and tossed it on the ground, and he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground as well. Once he was completely shirtless, he looked at you to make sure you were ready and you nodded.

Large black wings erupted from his back, but feathers were falling to the ground and they looked like they had gone through a shredder. But you didn’t care because they were beautiful, no matter what.

“They’re beautiful Cas.” You said, completely in awe. They were absolutely gorgeous.

You walked over to your closet and grabbed a box. You set it on the bed and began to pick up every feather and throw each one in the box.

Cas looked at you in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“I’m collecting your feathers.” You said and you stood up and placed the last of the feathers in the box.

“Why?”

“Because they’re beautiful.”

Cas smiled and looked down shyly.

“Alright let’s see what hurts.” You walked over to him and examined his wings. You couldn’t see what was wrong so you asked him. “Where does it hurt?”

“In the most sensitive spot.”

“Which is where?” You asked as he blushed deeply.

“Right where it starts. Shoulder blades.” He explained and you began to run your fingers through his feathers. He moaned deeply and you giggled.

“So that’s what you meant by ‘sensitive’.” You teased and he blushed.

You inspected the sensitive area and found a knot. The feathers were tied in a knot. You inhaled sharply knowing that it would hurt to fix but it needed to be done.

“What is it?”

“There’s a spot where the feathers are tied in a knot.” You explained and he murmured. “I know. it’s gonna hurt like a son of a bitch but that’s what’s causing the pain so I need to get the knot out.”

He nodded and you sighed. You took your belt off and walked around to face him. “Here. Bite down on this.” He obeyed and took the belt in his mouth. You walked back around and repositioned yourself to get the knot out. 

You carefully pulled one feather away from the knot and Cas leaned his head down and groaned. You started to pull the other feathers out of the knot and Cas was growling from the pain. But one particular feather was bent in half and buried in the knot so you straightened it out causing the loudest groan to erupt from Cas, but when you tried to put it back into its place, Cas screamed in agony.

You felt a tear slide down your cheek as you finished untying the knot. You hated seeing him in pain and being the one who was causing it was the worst possible thing.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” You choked out as your made sure every other feather was in place. Once you were done, you sniffled and backed away. “It’s done.” You said almost inaudibly, but Cas heard you.

He turned around and grabbed your hands. He began to pepper kisses along your cheekbone where your tears had left streaks of salty watery substance, wiping them away with his lips. You smiled and laughed softly. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around your waist as he whispered into your neck.

“Thank you, love.” He kissed your neck after he spoke and you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying your face in his shoulder.

“Better?”

“So much better.”

You kissed his cheek and stayed in his arms the rest of the morning.


End file.
